Love At First Sight
by BlackAdderGirlFromHell
Summary: The story of how Chatterer and Fleur met. Fleur belongs to me, and Chatterer belongs to Mr. Clive Barker. Enjoy!


"We will be gone for the whole day Fleur. If you need anything call the maid.", said Mr. Lemarchand. "We will be home late tonight. I trust you will go to bed at 10 and not an hour later?", Mrs. Lemarchand said. "Yes. You can trust me.", Fleur said grinning. "Good. Well, we must be off. We love you.", Mr. Lemarchand said. "I love you too. be safe!", Fleur said as her parents drove away. Thirteen year old Fleur ran back into the manor. She was the mistress of the house for the whole day. The morning hours flew by. After practicing her piano, Fluer began digging through her toys. Her face lit up when she saw the puzzle box. It was new. She knew the tale of the Lemarchand puzzle. However, she didn't know if the story was true. Now was a good time to find out though. She sat on her bed working the box, giggling with delight at each sign of progress. Finally, she solved it. She watched with awe as the wall split in two, creating a schism into another world. Fleur took a deep breath to calm herself before slowly crossing over the schism, and into Hell.

* * *

Fleur had no idea where she was, or if anything lived here. Nevertheless, she did know that this place was eerie and held some sort of dark power. She continued to walk down the hallway, when suddenly, she heard something or someone coming. Panic struck her as she looked for a place to hide. She ran down another hall. Whatever was walking towards her had heard her footsteps and were coming up fast! She looked around and her eyes landed on a door. She entered the chamber, leaving the door opened up enough for her to see who or what was coming. What she saw would've scared the most corageous person on earth. A man had appeared, but it was no ordinary man. He was clad in leather, and a piston was rammed right through his head. The Piston motor was still running! Fleur never seen such a thing until now. It was by some power that the man was still alive. The piston headed man looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of the owner to the footsteps he had heard. When he heard nothing but the clanking of his piston motor, he sheathed his weapon and walked away. Fleur sighed with relief, and decided to not wonder down that hallway any further. She turned when she saw she was in a room. She then realized it was some sort of torture chamber. Hooks were hanging, tools had been layed out on a table, there were shackles , and blood was everywhere. Fleur ran to the other side of the room and opened up the door. She was back outside running down the many twisting corridors.

* * *

Fleur continued to run, until she stopped at the sight of another door. It wasn't like the other doors. This door was was made of a finer wood and had fancy marks on it. Fleur gave a slight push, and entered. Through some magic, the candles, and fireplace lit up without the need of a match. She looked around the room. There was a desk, a shelf with books, a pool to bathe in, and other things like that. Fleur sat on the bed, and smiled when the coals underneath began to heat up. Fleur closed her eyes as sleep claimed her. Little did she know, that just outside the chamber was Chatterer. He had just been relieved of his duties by another cenobite. He decided he'd go and practice some of the powers his master said he had been given recently. He stopped infront of a mirror and smiled as he looked at himself. He was a squire now. He had been promoted only the other day. His new leather uniform covered up his scars, and he was starting to develop eye catching muscles. He entered his chamber grinning with pride. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her asleep on his bed. She was a vision of beauty. Chatterer silently walked up to Fleur, and inhaled her sweet scent. Chatterer felt something stir in his chest. His heart began to beat faster. His body heat began to rise. Then Fleur began to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and she gasped when she saw him starring at her. "Ah! W-who or what are you?", she said. "I am Chatterer. Squire to my master and a member of Leviathan's army. I am a cenobite.", he said with a bow. "Oh...well..I am Fleur Lemarchand.", Fleur said. "Please to meet you my lady.", Chatterer said kissing her hand. "So what happens to me now?", Fleur asked. "Well usually I'd kill you, torture you, or have you turn into a cenobite. However, I might help you escape if you do me a favor.", Chatterer said. Fleur nodded saying she'd do anything to be able to go home. Chatterer felt his stomach do a flip. Was he really going to do this? Hell yes he was. "I'll help you escape, if you kiss me.", he said grinning. Fleur nodded with an okay. If that's all he wanted in exchange for letting her go then there was no harm. With that thought, she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

To say Chatterer was happy, would've been an understatement. He thought his heart would explode when her lips touched the side of his face. "All right my dear. A deal is a deal. You kissed me, now let's go find the schism you walked through.", he said as he got up. As they walked, Chatterer told her everything he knew about himself, his kind, and Hell. Fleur clung to every word. "So as a human, you were a poor boy growing up in either Germany or America.", Fleur said making sure she heard his story right. "Yes, but I can't remember my human name.", Chatterer then said. Fleur nodded, trying to fathom all the stuff he told her. "Well, here wer are Fleur. The schism you opened.", he said. Fleur saw her room, and could see by the light that she was home in time for supper. "When will I see you again Chatterer?", she asked. "I don't know, but don't come back again this way. I'm sure you'll find your ancestor's notes on making puzzles that summon demons. If you do, then you might build a device that summons me only.", he said. With a final hug, Chatterer watched as Fleur closed the schism. He sighed as he walked back to his chamber. He had found his mate, because it was love at first sight.

The End.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this story! Reviews are love!**


End file.
